1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally provides compounds and compositions for use in the topical treatment of infection, inflammation or pain, a method of preparing the compounds, uses of the compounds and compositions in the preparation of medicaments for the topical treatment of infection, inflammation or pain, and a method of topical treatment of infection, inflammation or pain using the compounds and compositions.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
There are many common human or animal conditions which result in infection, inflammation and/or pain for which there are limited or no effective preventative or curative treatment. These include allergic and non-allergic conditions such as eczema, acne, psoriasis, geographic tongue and adverse reactions to insect bites (e.g., flea or midge bites). In some instances, steroidal treatments may be applied to the skin of a patient to treat these conditions with limited success and often with adverse side effects.
A way of ameliorating the above-identified problems has been sought.